User blog:Tuckerscreator/Uncovering Metroid: Part 6
You’re an Emissary for the Chozo, the most powerful race alive. You have come to a lonely colony of miners and machines. You have come because of prophecies, of an incredible power capable of saving galaxies, that must be found urgently before a dark time arrives. Then you meet a 7 year-old girl. Untarnished, out of place. She brims with spunk and spirit, but her only destiny is to swept and enlisted to serve as yet some other military grunt by the time she hits 13. First annoying, then you pity her, but you realize there is nothing you can do. She is Samus Aran. You’re an adopted daughter of a wealthy man, who has returned from his last long journey. And with it, he has brought a lone survivor of the atrocities he saw there. She was once blooming, and now she is torn. Distraught and haunted by terrible memories, you’re scared to approach her in any way. But you know you must. She needs you. She will always need you. She is Samus Aran. You’re a military instructor for an elite class of soldiers, the Orbital Drop Shock Troopers. Regardless of its rank, there’s no need to COMPLETE seriousness during the training and it’s always fun to see the kids wiggle out of whatever newest “surprise” you have in store for them. Then you meet a new student, a girl of 14 years old. Quiet, almost stoic, but her presence RADIATES confidence. Her background has her as a sole survivor of a desperate brigade, but a little hacking and you KNOW something secret is going on with her. Only way to find out to find is to make her spill the beans. And she better spill fast, or else the local Pirate fleet has another “kill now” victim on the waiting list! She is Samus Aran. You are a newly promoted Commander, assigned for instructing of the most veteran fireteams. Then you meet the newest to the ranks, a young woman who makes it clear she expects nobody in her path. She can be sassy, sometimes arrogant, and often very hot-headed. But deep down, you know there still remains the girl that you once loved. She is Samus Aran. You are the last remnant of a former empire, thanks to your own manipulations. Now all that remains is to push the right pieces in play, fund for your friends, and watch as they bring forth the future. Then right in the middle of a much-needed nap, some bounty hunter burst in by surprise. She is brimming with zeal, and rather untested, but is nearing a dangerous mood. Annoying, but handle with care. She is Samus Aran. You are a Pirate captain, now new Fleetmaster, having worked your way up from the ranks. All those years of scavenging and leaps of faith, and now it has all paid off. Zebes is yours again, your enemies all doomed. Then, in the middle of it all, you see their one last fling at life. She’s persistent but scared, she’s zealous but anxious, but she’s been waiting for this moment all her life. So have you. She is Samus Aran. You’re a vast intelligence, once friend to all, until your eye was opened and so you became the ruler of all. Political machination is nothing when you have the power to bring to life anything you like from pure will alone… or so you will in a few months time. And then you see her again. She is on fire, blazing with rage. In all her struggle to destroy her nightmares, she has become one herself in her own right. With one swift blow, you bring her to her knees. And now she is a wreck. Reeling to comprehend the fatal truth before her, denying what she now knows, that all her life was based on a lie. She seeks to kill it. She seeks to destroy that truth. That truth begins with you. She is Samus Aran. You were once an Emissary to the Chozo, now your rest has come. But you remain to look upon this world, and then you see your child. She has grown older, but not grown up, still reeling from the truth. But that truth is much more than she understood, and so you explain it all. And now she goes on to fight once more, to become what she always was. And with that, you know that you have won, and now your chains are freed. She is now Samus Aran. Now it is the real world. You are a tired swim-team swimmer, exhausted from your last team race. They got first. You got sixth. It has not gone well. Then you meet a 7 year old girl. Untarnished, out of place. She brims with spunk and spirit, and displays an innocence you thought no longer existed. You treasure ever moment with her, and every second becomes exciting. She is Samus Aran. The very next day, you meet up with another one of your old friends. Serene and unfazed, she never seems to be scared of anything. With her confident walk, you know you can rely on her. She is Samus Aran. A few hours later and you’re cruising the nets, trying to find inspiration for this little script. By accident you find a young actress you never thought would fit. You’ve seen every one of her movies, but all by accident and unwillingly. But despite your grudge, you left with a respect for the girl in the center of it all. A little more search and you know she’s right. There is no better choice. With a triumphant grin, you laugh and say, She is Samus Aran. Category:Blog posts